onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-4916864-20190604082848/@comment-37296108-20190606125442
Sources: @siyporg @redon - Big Mom beats Queen. - The chapter begins with Orochi escaping to his castle. Orochi looks back, seeing the explosions in the battle, and laughs at the situation. - Zoro and Kyoshiro continue to fight, while the first is angry and even somewhat tired, Kyoshiro maintains absolute coldness while fighting with him. - Orochi's Oniwabanshu comes on stage with Fukurokuju in front. Fukurokuju searches through some papers and sees Zoro's Wanted, then orders his subordinates to catch him. - One of the Oniwabanshu women plays her instrument and attacks Zoro with what appears to be sound waves. - Sanji has given Toko to Usopp to escape with her, which Usopp does at the moment XD - Drake tries to bite Sanji again, when he tries to dodge he notices that Drake's tail comes from one side and does not manage to dodge it. - Drake stamps it on the ground, but Sanji gets up without a problem. - Brook is responsible for protecting Hiyori, uses his soul to scare the members of the Oniwabanshu. - Law goes to the cage to try to get his nakamas but there is Hawkins to stop him. - Hawkins draws his sword and cuts one of his arms a little, but the wound goes to Shachi, who has been bewitched by Hawkins with Bepo and Penguin. The face that Law puts upon finding out is a poem. - Sanji continues to escape from Drake's bites, while escaping he sees Hiyori, who is being harassed by the Oniwabanshu (he locates her as if he had a telescopic XD scope). - Sanji goes to her to save her but Zoro goes ahead by taking the Oniwabanshu out of the way. - Hiyori grabs Zoro while he runs and despite the discomfort of the swordsman. Sanji breaks his heart to see the scene (another face to frame in this chapter XD). -We now go to the Kinemon group, which is outside the city. - We see that Kinemon is being beaten by Shutenmaru while Inuarashi asks them to stop. - Kinemon kneels before Shutenmaru asking him to join them, Shutenmaru takes a swig of sake and leaves. - We went to the prison. There is a great smoke and behind it a giant shadow. - Big Mom, on a brutal double page, appears before them. Everyone, from Luffy to Queen, to the rest of the prisoners or members of the Beast Pirates, are left with Enel's face when they see her. - Chopper, Kiku, Tama and Momonosuke have also entered the prison. Kiku decides to put a handkerchief on his head to go incognito. - Queen begins to transform immediately. - Luffy, realizing that Big Mom does not remember him, tells him if he can get 2 guys who are in the water (Kid and Killer are at the limit). Big Mom asks if there is Oshiruko there. - Queen has just transformed, is the user of the Ryu Ryu not My Brachiosaurus model. Queen tells Big Mom that all the Oshiruko there is is from him and that he does not intend to give her anything. His subordinates look at each other because they know that there is no Oshiruko for him either. - Chopper and Kiku come to the area where they are all together and suddenly they see Big Mom throw herself towards a dinosaur. - Big Mom, very pissed, stamped Queen on the floor with a single punch ... image ci dessous: https://imgur.com/c5GYuin https://imgur.com/2CXlwan https://imgur.com/PNhLulm https://imgur.com/FQA5SZ4